Teenage Dreams
by Notupdatingstories
Summary: I am Anastasia Steele. I won't fall for him. It's just a schoolgirl crush that will go away soon. He's a teacher. There are many boys in this school but they aren't him. All rights to E.L James
1. daydreams of grey

I wake up and look at the clock, it's 5 o'clock in the morning so I get out of bed.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face,when I said I'd never let you go._

I shiver as I wash my face with ice-cold water.

 _And all those shadows almost killed your light._

Tip-toeing into the kitchen,I devour an apple and dash back into the living room.

 _I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone' but all that's dead and gone and past,tonight._

Rushing into my uniform, I fix my hair into a messy ponytail and check the time:

5:45.

"Too early",I mutter as I walk into my parent's bedroom and the vision set before me makes me want to crawl into a pit and cry.

Clothes scattered across the floor, empty beer cans on the bedside parents sprawled half-naked on the bed and my baby sister Maria in her crib, snoring loudly.I head back into the living room and collapse on the sofa.I pick up the Harry Potter book on the dining table, I lose myself into the story and when I look back at the clock,it reads 7 am.

"Holy Fuck I'm late", I almost scream and before I know it,chaos occurs.

"Waaaaaaah Mummy,mummy",Maria shrieks like a banshee.

"What the hell is going on!",dad bellows.

"Five more minutes,honey",mom moans.

That's it,I've had enough.I grab my schoolbag and practically prance out of the chaotic flat that I call in my earbuds, Melanie Martinez blasts out.

 _I'm peeling the skin off my face,_

 _'Cus I really hate being sane._

 _The normals ,they make me afraid,_

 _The crazies,they make me feel sane._

I skip in the freezing cold to the bus stop and wait patiently for the bus to arrive. 10 minutes later, a manky,old bus arrives.I get off at the bus stop opposite my school, turn my phone off and head into school

After three boring lessons of how to add up numbers and draw stuff, I walk into the classroom that I had been waiting for:English.

Mr Grey was busy placing the textbooks at the end of each table as I walked to my he turned around and said:

"Early bird gets the worm eh, Anastasia?"

I smile and say

"Yep"

"Looking forward to some Shakespeare,Anastasia?"

"I guess so but the only plays I know are Romeo and Juliet and Macbeth"

"Well, you'll love this one!"

Truthfully,I know all of the plays.

Mr Grey is always smartly dressed:Waistcoats and pretty ties worn copper curls were neatly combed and his beautiful gray eyes were could a human being be so...yummy.I as a 18 year old schoolgirl and him as a 23 year old English wouldn't heart tells me it felt right to feel attracted to him but my brain said otherwise.I shut my feelings out as I write down the names of the happens in my unpleasant dreams of my past still haunt me till this day. No one would look my Grey would want nothing to do with me:a mousy old schoolgirl with her glasses askew and crumpled shirts with unpolished,scruffy shoes.I am brought out of my thoughts when the bell rings,students pour in and my friend Kate Kavanagh winks my Grey clears his throat as a way to get us to shut up and lessons start.


	2. Phones and Fairies

Mr Grey babbles on and on about A Midsummer Night's Dream but noone is paying attention until he starts handing out scripts for the play.

"Mr Grey,what are we doing with these?",Troy asks.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!"he grins.

I quickly realize that I want to be Titania,majestic and head-strong queen of the fairies.I quickly volunteer for her role against Natalie and luckily I get it.Natalie ended up getting a minor fairy role.

Annoyingly,he makes us write the cast list down on our books and it takes ages for everyone to finish.By the time everyone finishes,it's time for lunch.

Telling us to research a bit about our characters,he tells us to as I quote 'get out of my classroom before I give you more homework'.

I walk through the sky-blue corridors with nothing particular on my mind.Just thinking about home and how annoying it is to not have any money to buy Wuthering Heights makes me want to ...combust into flames.

UNTIL

\--Bammmmmmmm--

I slam into a boy, who looks like a surfer dude from Hawaii ,and get knocked down.Embarrased,I mumble a 'Sorry' and stalk off to the stairwell.

"Wait,you dropped your phone!", the boy says

"Oh,thank you so much!"I say with a weird ragged tone in my voice.

"It's okay!I'm Ethan,Ethan Kavanagh.And you are?"

"Ana.Or Anastasia Steele!"

"So,I'm gonna go to Maths but see you around",he says and walks off in the complete opposite direction of the maths department.

A/N:So meet Ethan Kavanagh,a hot dude from Hawaii.


	3. Chuckling Toads

As I walked to Computer Science, I couldn't help thinking about Ethan .The thing was that Kavanagh sounded strangely familiar.

Kavanagh,

Kavanagh...

KATE KAVANAGH.

She must be his sister and I could clearly see the resemblence:

The Kavanagh Resemblence Check List:

-Strawberry Blonde hair check

-Seaweed Green eyes check

-Slightly tanned skin check

-Freckles check

The answer is 99.9% siblings.

However, how have I not seen Ethan before?Surely he would have been picked up from school with Kate?I had no idea.

'Whatever'I thought as I looked at my watch.

13:50

Oh shit,I'm late.I run up to the third floor and stumble into Science.

Kate is sitting in her usual seat next to me and gives me a questioning look as I take my textbooks and pencil case out of my bag.

"Today, we are all going to be making Salt-Crystals .Turn to page 594 and read the blue box while I get Ms Trucer to bring the equipment!", Mr Badalasa shouts.

Mr Badalasa is an overweight,bald and moody man who never gets out of his seat and always makes us come to the front of the classroom to get our equipment and it is a habit that happens every lesson.

Kate taps my shoulder and whispers

"What happened Steele?You're never late!Where the fuck have you been?",she questions.

"Bumped into a boy!", I whisper back.

"Oh my God!Details!I need the details!Is he hot?Did he give you his number?What was his name?Did he ask for your number?What class is he in?Tell me,give it to me!",she practically shrieked,causing the whole class to look at us.

"Ms Kavanagh and Ms Steele,would you like to share your conversation with the class?", Mr Badalasa chuckles.

HE CHUCKLED? MR BADALASA never smiles or old bastard just chuckled!

"No, sir!", Kate and I reply in unison.

"I want details Steele!", and Kate struts off.  
-

A/N:Thank you so much for the reviews.A new post will come either tomorrow or the day after. Review .


	4. Cougars and shining knights

Banana! Why were you late? Who was the boy?" Kate questions without a drop of mercy.

"Ethan. Ethan Kavanagh! Is he your brother?" I ask.

"Seriously, out of all the boys in this school, you run into my jerk of a brother?" she cackles and I worry for her health and sanity.

"Yeah"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Stop acting dumb, do you like him?"

"He's...okay?"

"Okey dokey, Steele's got a crush!" I don't dare tell her about my hopeless crush on Mr Grey.

"Steele's got a crush!"

I've had enough. I grab my bag and throw it at her.

"Steele's got a crush!...OW!"

"Haha, you deserved that!"

"Well, you know what they say! An eye for an eye, BITCH!"

Chasing each other in school is a tradition that happens all the time. However, if we get caught, we could get a detention...

"Ms Kavanagh, Ms Steele! What are you still doing at school? Everyone finished school at 3:35. It is now 4:30!" Mrs Lincoln screeched. I knew it and she knew it. Kavanaugh was dead meat.

"Oh, sorry about that Ms Lintcod! We were helping out ugh...Mr Grey!" Kate lies straight to her face! If we get caught (LIKELY), I don't even want to think about our parents.

"It's Lincoln! And, we are all going to Mr Grey and we're asking him!" she practically screeches in my ear.

\- Arriving at Mr Grey's classroom-

"Mr Grey, were these two young ladies helping you out in the classroom?" Ms Walder was flirting! Twirling her bleached blonde weeds in her fingers and pushing her unflatteringly, scarcely covered up chest out. It was gross and Kate and I communicated (GIRLCODE) with our eyes.

'WTF, the cougar is flirting? Mr Grey is like 22 years old and she's like I dunno... 59? Who cares, but the bat is bat-shit crazy!'-K

'IKR, what do we do? Let the odds be in our favour! Mr Grey is a nice guy right?'

'Steele, where have you been? He's like the meanest teacher in the whole school. He gave like the whole class B's because we were messing around as I quote 'Good behaviour=good learning'. Ugh, like when we finish something, he goes 'Nothing is ever finished! I don't ever want to hear that word in my classroom. He snitches on us to our head of year! Like, he's good-looking and all that but it's just a face.'-K

'Yeah, anyway back to the subject. The COUGAR BITCH'

'Meh, fuck it' and with that, she gave me a wink.

Mr Grey looks at us like we grew three heads each and started dancing. Kate and I silently plead with him with our eyes. He briefly gives us a nod and I could swear I saw a smirk!

"Yes they were filing these test papers for me and they will be until I finish!" he says.

"Oh okay! Here's my number and don't be afraid to ask for some stress-relieving help and you know just in case you need my...services!" she replies in what looks like a horrible attempt to have Mr Grey get her laid, which seems to be failing as Mr Grey steps back.

Kate lets out a snort and she gives us each one last glare. Then she looks at Mr Grey expectantly.

"Yes yes goodbye!" he opens the door to let her out of classroom 219. Walking over to the bin, he rips her number up and throws it into the bin.

"Well off you go, don't stay at school unless you actually want to file test papers.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Yeah what she said!"

We hurry out of the school gates and walk home.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews.I will get a BETA now you have to put up with my crappy mistakes Just want to clarify the ages.

Mr Grey:23

(I know it's young but it has to be in order to have a HEA)

Ana Steele: 19

Kate and Ethan are the same

Review and Favourite!


	5. Sorry

Hi.

I haven't been on for a long period of time. I've realised how crap my writing really is so I am putting it all on hold. AKA I'm not continuing with the story.

You could say that I am on hiatus for a long time and hopefully one day I can get back to it.

Thank you

-Sunny


End file.
